


My Life Would Suck without You

by gc4465



Series: Post Endgame Oneshots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Sam Wilson, BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/M, First Kiss, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha has feelings, Past Child Abuse, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Martha Wilson, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gc4465/pseuds/gc4465
Summary: “Why do we need weapons to go to your parents house again?”“Incase I need to defend your honor.”“I can protect myself.”“I said your honor, not yourself.”AKAThe one where Natasha and Sam visit Sam's parentsSEQUELDon't have to read the first one though. There's only like 3 confusing parts if you don't read the firstThe first is a Stucky Fanfic





	My Life Would Suck without You

**Author's Note:**

> Post-endgame
> 
> Sam's parents know about him being an international war-criminal, but don't know that he's an avenger.

**MAY 15 2023**

It had been five days since Natasha and Sam had been reunited. Five days, since Natasha was alive. Once Sam had heard of her death, he was a mess to put it bluntly.

A mess because he had fallen in love with her somewhere along that time on the run. Somewhere along that line of staying together, he had fallen in love with her.

For a long time, Sam knew that she didn’t love him back. For a long time, he knew he had no chance. For a long time, Sam knew that when he “died” he would never see her again.

Then she died, and he was lost.

Until five days ago, when she returned with Steve. Oh and apparently Steve and Bucky were dating now.

Natasha was older, much older. Added on the five years of him being dead, she was older by another six months because of her staying in 1946.

Sam didn’t blame her for staying. He would’ve stayed away too. 2023 held to much heartbreak. He didn’t even know what had happened to his family.

His family was a sore subject, because while they had no idea that he was an avenger, they did know that he messed up in 2016 and was an international war criminal.

Though they had no idea that he was on the run with Captain America.

And speaking of his lovely family…

“Hey Sam!” Natasha called out softly.

The two of them had taken to living in an apartment upstate New York, about 10 miles away from the bombed sight of the old Avengers compound.

They shared the apartment with Steve and Bucky, and both Sam and Natasha always found opportunities to leave the two alone for the longest amounts of time.

Sam shook his head out of his thoughts and walked into the room where Natasha’s voice came through. “Yeah, what’s up?”

She held up the phone. His phone. “It’s for you.”

He took it and held it up to his ear. “Hello?”

“ _Samuel_?”

Sam nearly choked on his own saliva. “Mama?”

“ _Samuel! It’s so good to hear from you! We weren’t sure if you would be back or not?_ ”

“Yeah- uh- I’m back.” He whispered, clutching the phone.

“ _Are you back in the country?”_

“Yeah, uh Mama. I’m in New York.”

“ _We’d love to see you again Samuel. Come home.”_

“Okay.” He whispered into the phone.

“ _I love you my sweet boy.”_

“Love you too.” He choked out, and he was glad that she hung up, because Sam couldn’t.

He shakily set the phone down, and stared at it.

Natasha then decided to speak up. “Well, that’s an excuse to get away from the lovey dovey James and Steve. Mind if I come along?”

“Can you?” He blurted out. “It would help a lot, and uh, I don’t think my parents would be pleased for me to bring along Captain America or the Winter Soldier.”

“Well, I hope they don’t mind the Black Widow.”

“Somehow, I think that’s worse, but I can’t go alone, and uh-” He trailed off, not wanting to mention the truth about his family, and why exactly he had joined the Air Force when he was 17.

Natasha put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It’s going to be okay Sam. Now, where is this famous family of yours?”

**MAY 18 2023**

It was a three day drive to arrive to the plains of Montana.

It’s not like Montana held any meaning to Sam, in fact, if he had it his way, he’d never return to this state ever again. Chills ran up Sam as they entered the State, and as Natasha and him got closer and closer to their destination.

Natasha kept glancing at him, with small traces of worry, but didn’t say anything, which Sam felt thankful for.

The two arrived at a farm town, at least 10 miles away from any other civilization.

“You grew up here?” Natasha asked, as they drove down the one road, one light street.

“Hated every minute of it. That’s why I moved to DC. Didn’t like the small town feel like some others did.”

“Where did you go to High School, or school in general then?”

“There’s a K-8 school somewhere around here, and a high school in the next town over. Had to get up at the crack of dawn to make it on time.”

Natasha muttered something which sounded a lot like “Americans.”

Sam couldn’t help but crack a small smile.

They kept driving until they reached a neighborhood at the edge of the town, all neat, small houses with picket white fences.

Sam watched as Natasha’s eyes raised at the world around her, but she kept driving forward, until the two had “reached their destination” according to the GPS.

Sam’s childhood home was painted blue, which had faded overtime. The fence was freshly painted, its white gleaming in the sun. Roses grew along the side of the fence.

Even Sam had to admit that his childhood home looked scarily like it came out of a 1950s movie.

Even Natasha had something to say, and she just spent the last six months in 1946.

Natasha parked the car a little ways off. The two had borrowed Steve’s pickup for this, while he and Bucky would be using one of Clint’s old cars. Or Tony’s, or public transportation, since they were spending the week in the city with Pepper and Morgan.

Sam hopped out of the car, and started making his way across the lawn, and towards the dreaded front door. It wasn’t that Sam wasn’t afraid to see his mother, no, it was his father that Sam was terrified about.

The two were about to head up the path, when Natasha’s phone rang. The two glanced at it, and Natasha almost groaned. It was Bucky. The little asshole.

“What do you want.” Natasha immediately said after picking up the phone.

“ _What makes you think that I want something? I wanted to talk. Privately._ ”

“Oh alright.” She removed the phone from her ear, and looked pointedly at Sam. “Just go on without me. I’ll be right it.”

“Do you have a knife?” Sam replied.

“Three. And a gun.”

“Well, I just have my gun.”

“Why do we need weapons to go to your parents house again?”

“Incase I need to defend your honor.”

“I can protect myself.”

“I said your honor, not yourself.”

Natasha rolled her eyes at that, and Sam let a little grin appear on his face. She then turned around and began to speak with Bucky once more, and headed back in the direction of the car.

Sam then closed his eyes and walked up the path, walked up the steps, and was about to knock on the door, when it flew open. His mother stood their.

“Mama.” Sam choked out.

“Samuel.” His mother breathed, before scooping him up in her arms, or as much as she could because Sam was a grown man.

“Uncle Sam!” Two small kids darted his way, and his heart broke. His sisters kids obviously got snapped.

“Hey Kiddos!”

Annie and Leo both clutched onto his legs and Sam wrapped an arm around each kid.

“Kids! Leave Sam alone, let him get a breather.” Sam’s sister called.

“Darlene.” Sam whispered, and he stepped forward and she hugged him tightly.

“Hey.” She whispered into his ear.

“Hey.” He muttered back. When he pulled back, he could see that life was hard on her. She obviously had survived the snap.

“Where’s Mark?” Sam asked, speaking about Darlene’s husband.

“Alive if that’s what you're asking.” Darlene replied.

The two were alone now. Sam’s mother had ushered the two kids off somewhere else.

“Yeah, he should be waking up Elsie now.”

“Elsie?”

“My daughter. The one Mark and I had after Thanos. I’m assuming you got snapped, because you never contacted.”

He nodded softly. “I did. It was rough, waking up and being told that 5 years had passed.”

“Imagine Mark’s and I’s surprise as suddenly Annie and Leo reappeared. It’s a miracle, whatever happened.”

Sam was silent, before changing the subject. “Where’s Father?”

“At work according to Mama. She wanted some alone time with all of us before the showdown goes down.”

“The one I’m going to cause you mean.”

“You went missing 7 years ago, reasons that the government won’t classify. They won’t share a damn thing about what happened 7 years ago. Mama got dusted, Father did not.”

“Shit, so that means he’s been stewing in his anger.”

“You know it.”

“Why does Mama stay with him anyways?”

“She doesn’t have a choice.”

“Well she does now. I’m going to invite her to live with me.”

Darlene sighed at Sam’s positivity and Sam couldn’t help but wince. It’s called spending to much time with Steve Rogers who’s positive all the damn time.

Darlene and Sam made their way to the kitchen, where Annie and Leo were helping their Grandma make bread, and Mark was at the kitchen table with a two year old girl in his arms. Who wriggled down and jumped into her mother’s arms once Darlene entered into the room.

“Mark, buddy! How are you?” Sam asked, and the two hugged.

“Oh, you know, same old, same old.”

The two began catching up, and soon after a while, Sam couldn’t help but smile at the happy family around him. That’s until the door slammed shut causing them all to flinch.

“Damn whites, always hanging out.” Sam heard his father mutter. “Up to no good, all the time.”

“Theo!” Sam’s mother called out. “We’re in the kitchen darling!”

Sam’s father stomped in, and Mark and Sam sprang up from their spots at the table, in which his father took the seat which Sam had previously sat.

“Martha, brandy.” Theo ordered his mother.

Sam’s mother scrambled and grabbed his father a beer from a fridge, and handing it to him. He popped open the can, and took a long sip before speaking.

“Those whites aren’t ever up to no good. Some girl got her pickup parked in the neighborhood. Has the eyes of someone who’s always watching.”

“Perhaps she’s new in the neighborhood.”

“Martha don’t be stupid. Ain’t nobody moving to Montana. Not after those five years. Now you weren’t here, weren’t ya? So shut your damn mouth.”

“Hey.” Sam snapped. “Don’t talk to her like that.”

His father stood up, he had a huge build, which made everyone take a step back except Sam. He had faced Rumlow. He had faced the Winter Soldier. He had faced Thanos, and he wasn’t going to let his father bully him, his mother, his family, or Natasha.

“You boy, are a nuisance. You disappear for two years, then get what? Dusted? Then come back acting like everything is fine. You have guts to be standing here. Especially after what you did to your friend. What was his name again? Riley?”

Sam slapped him. So his father slapped back. Harder, which pushed Sam to the ground.

Darlene, clutched her children, and Mark shielded Elsie, and his mother’s eyes welled up in tears. If they all thought that he was going to be beaten up, well they were sorely wrong.

He glanced over at Annie, who in her hands clutched a doll. A Captain America doll. Well did, before she dropped it, and was now right by his hand.

Carefully, he picked it up, before standing up himself. “And you are a man who can’t seem to get over himself, and blames all his problems on others, rather than the real problem. Himself.”

His father stared at him. “And what are you going to do about it? Call an Avenger? By the way your clutching that stupid doll tightly, I’d think you would.”

“I don’t need an Avenger to protect me, when I am one myself.”

“Excuse me?” His father took a menacing step forward, but Sam held his ground.

“You heard me. I am the Falcon.”

“And we’re supposed to believe that because?”

That’s when all hell broke loose. Or more of a knife spinning out of nowhere and stabbing Theo in the hand, and attaching that hand to the wall.

The kids screamed. Darlene screamed. Martha looked horrified, and Mark looked semi-horrified and relieved.

They all glanced over to the doorway where the knife had come.

“Well you see Theo, I thought about calling the police, but then I was like nah, I think an Avenger can handle it.”

Natasha stood in the doorway, smirking. Of course she had changed into her Black Widow suit, and was removing her other two knives scarily.

Theo swallowed.

“Now, I’m going to cut you a deal. Turn yourself in, you’ve got 12 hours, before I come after you and chop you up into a bunch of tiny little pieces and spread you across an ocean, so you know how it feels to be ‘dusted’ as you so lovingly put it.”

Theo gaped at her. “You can’t do that! You’re supposed to be one of the good guys!”

“Yes, but before that, I was Natasha Romanov, Russian spy, the Black Widow, and while I was still one of your precious ‘good guys’ I was on the run with Captain America and The Winter Soldier, oh and The Falcon. So be careful who exactly you’re talking too.”

“Scary.” Sam commented.

Natasha rolled her eyes, and grabbed his wrist. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“To get a hotel, because if I have to spend one more second looking at this child abuser, I might throw up.”

She then marched out of the room, dragging Sam along with her.

**MAY 21 2023**

“Did he turn himself in then?” Bucky asked eagerly, him and Steve nearly falling over themselves to hear the end of their adventure.

“Of course he did. Got slapped on child abuse, domestic abuse, drug abuse, and get this, embezzlement of work funds.” Natasha finished with a smirk.

Bucky howled with laughter, and Steve was grinning. “Well, I’m glad you two are all right then. Should we expect a Martha Wilson coming and living with us anytime soon?” Steve asked.

Sam shook his head. “She’s living with Darlene at the moment. Until we find a place, a real place, then she might come live with us.

Bucky shook his head with laughter. “We lead crazy lives.”

Steve smiled. “We know Buck. Now come on, lets go to bed, and leave these two alone.”

“Yeah, so keep your pants to yourself Barnes!” Sam called out at them.

Bucky flipped him off, before making a big show of grabbing Steve, dipping him and kissing him hard.

Natasha full out laughed, while Sam pretended to gag, and threw a pillow at them.

Bucky was still holding up the middle finger when the two super soldiers shut their door.

Natasha was still laughing when the two finally turned away from where Steve and Bucky had once been.

“I forgot to tell you thank you for defending my honor back there.” Sam told Natasha, as she stopped giggling.

“And you thought that you’d have to defend mine.”

“Well, it was the right thing to do.”

“You say that to all the men you save?”

“Just the asshole ones.”

That’s when she leaned over and kissed him. Sam closed his eyes, and placed his hand on her cheek, pulling her a little forward.

When they pulled away, Natasha’s green eyes searched Sam’s brown ones.

“Love you.” She whispered.

“I think I’m glad to be part of The Black Widow’s happiness.”

“Idiot.”

“Love you though.”

“Now, do you?”

Sam grinned and pulled her closer. “Yeah, I do know that. Love you too the moon and back.”

“I’m gone for what, two weeks, and now your saying cheesy shit?”

Sam laughed and kissed her again. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

 

_Fin._


End file.
